Several double effect absorption refrigerating systems are known wherein a heated refrigerating medium is utilized to heat water or the like for several purposes in parallel with the refrigerating cycle.
For example, there are several U.S. Patents relating to double effect refrigeration such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,432; 3,651,654; 3,292,385; 3,530,684; and 3,266,266. However, in each of the systems disclosed in these prior art publications, heat energy in a refrigerant discharged from a low pressure generator or a second generator was lost or was discharged without being used by merely passing the vaporized refrigerant or liquid refrigerant carrying the heat energy through a liquid sealing portion or trap into a cooling medium or water thereby wasting the heat energy without utilizing such energy to improve the efficiency of the refrigerating cycle.
Also, Japanese Patent No. 647,515 issued to Hitachi Ltd. is known as prior art in this field; however, this is intended to avoid the problem of crystallization in a double effect absorption type refrigerator by parallely flowing the solution to a high pressure generator and a low pressure generator and returning the refrigerant to an absorber and there is no teaching to utilize the wasted heat energy discussed above.
Therefore, it has been desired to prevent such waste of heat energy thereby lowering the operating cost and improving the efficiency of the refrigeration cycle.